Naruto's Band
by ryoken-iwashita
Summary: Sasuke's playing electric guitar, Neji's lead singer, Gaara's playing drums and etc. Read en Review. pairing... sasux0c, nejix0c, and gaarax0c
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own the anime'!!!!! Mwahahaha...!!  
  
Author's note: We suggest you read this while playing the opening song of Naruto! Read and review!!!! Enjoy!!! Chapter 1  
  
=== Naruto's Band ===  
  
Snow continued falling down on the city of Tokyo...  
  
Though it was snowing hard and the night is freezing chilly...  
  
People were heading on a certain building...  
  
Almost all the people were out to witness a very, and we mean VERY, EXTRAORDINARY, STRANGE, ODD, BIZARRE, OUTLANDISH, PECULIAR, IRREGULAR, ABNORMAL UNCHARACTERISTIC, ATYPICAL, UNCOMMON, and whatsoever-words-that- we've-mentioned event.  
  
They were on their way to a certain edifice where a large banner could be seen even from a kilometer away...  
  
'LIVE CONCERT OF NARUTO'S BAND'  
  
Yah.  
  
The most famous band ever was having one of their big, gigantic concerts.  
  
The place was already full of people with banners saying "GO!!! I LOVE YOU!", "SASUKE GO!" and many other more that we cannot mention since we will run out of space if we put it here.  
  
Anyways, shoutings and cheerings of high-pitched girls filled the air as the lights get dim...  
  
People of all ages, gender, nation, regions, country, religion and whatsoever are there in commotion.  
  
It was starting...  
  
Different colors of lights were seen here and there and everywhere you can see...  
  
"waaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S STARTING! IT'S STARTING!!!!!!!!!! YEYYYYYYY!!!"  
  
Cheers like that were heard.  
  
Some girls almost collapsed when the host started speaking.  
  
The host was a guy with big circle eyes, all black and his clothes were all green.  
  
His hair was shiny black like it was a half-coconut shell, only it's raven.  
  
It's Gai.  
  
When the audiences saw this...  
  
"BOO!!!"  
  
"BOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"GET THAT STUPID MONEY OFF THE STAGE!!!!"  
  
Different vegetables started vaulting towards the full-size stage.  
  
"Hey! I'm just doing my---oof!"  
  
Before he could finish, a banana flew towars him.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
He looked at the person who threw the banana...  
  
But just before he started going on with his complaints...  
  
"JUST FINISH YOUR LINE AND GO ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!"  
  
"Feh! Fine"  
  
He muttered under his breathe before going on.  
  
"And now..! The one you've been waiting for....!!!!"  
  
Drums were heard all over the place...  
  
"NARUTO'S BAND!!!!!!!"  
  
"YYYYEEEHHHEEEEEYYYYYY!!!!!!"  
  
The spotlight focused on the stage to show ...  
  
"HUH???"  
  
No one.  
  
Then five lights, different colors started roaming around the audience seats.  
  
The green light stopped at the entrance on the lower right....  
  
everyone sweat dropped  
  
The younger version of the said Gai was there...  
  
Yah, Rock Lee.  
  
He was wearing his usual green clothes...  
  
Talking to a brunette girl with two buns on the head...  
  
Tenten.  
  
"DAMN YOU ROCK LEE!!!!!!"  
  
All eyes turn to a certain guy near the entrance on the upper left.  
  
Neji.  
  
His clothes was the usual ones too.  
  
The long haired guy was bursting in anger when he saw young Tenten talking with his old teammate.  
  
"NEJI-SAMAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Girls at his back started shouting as they saw the cute lad.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LIKE SAKURA!!!!!????"  
  
Neji jumped down to where Lee and Tenten were.  
  
"But I was just asking how to sing these lines!"  
  
Lee showed the paper with something written on it.  
  
-------  
  
"Fine."  
  
Dan-dan-dandan BAKA!!!  
  
"Hello?? You have a concert, remember?"  
  
Tenten reminded them.  
  
"Oh...! Sorry!"  
  
Both of them ran down the stairs to the stage.  
  
Tenten sweat dropped  
  
"Good luck!!!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Neji answered.  
  
"Yaaahhhh!!!! It's Neji Hyuga!!!!! It's him! It's HHIIIMMMM!!!!!!!"  
  
"WAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The red light roamed everywhere.  
  
It stopped in the middle of the audience.  
  
"GAARAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GO GAARAAAAA!!!!!!! GO LOVE!!!!!!"  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
The red haired boy walked down the stage waving his hand to everyone.  
  
His what-ever-you-call-it-that-is-on-his-back was still there.  
  
Then the yellow light spotted the ---- on the upper-right ...  
  
Uh... nothing was there.  
  
"Where's that Naruto?"  
  
Neji whispered to Lee.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
--------- Somewhere out in South Pole -----------  
  
A yellow haired guy was there.  
  
Penguins we're surrounding him.  
  
Some of the penguins had starry eyes and heart-shaped eyes.  
  
"qqqkkkk!!!!" I dunno how penguins sound...  
  
"HI EVERYONE!!!!!! NARUTO'S IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!! LET'S START THE PARTY!!!!!!"  
  
Author's notes: What wil happen to the concert? Where's Naruto? Why is Gaara there? And who's the last member of the band??? 1:44 pm April 27, 2004. Review pweassseeee!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why do people need to put this disclaimer when everyone knows that these writers of fanfics don't own the anime's that they use because if they own these, why write a fanfic when you can make it thru animation?  
  
Author's Notes: OOCness!!!  
  
---- Hahahah!!! ----  
  
As said from the previous chapter, Naruto's Band was having a big concert in Tokyo and the place was full of people, young and old – everyone is a fan of the biggest band ever.  
  
Rock Lee first appeared then Neji Hyuga.  
  
The next one introduced was the famous Gaara.  
  
Supposedly, Naruto should be following the red haired guy when....  
  
"Where's that Naruto?"  
  
Gai asked himself as the "leader" of the group was missing.  
  
"FORGET THAT DOPE!!!!!!"  
  
Viewers were already shouting for the reason that the blond was not there.  
  
"JUST GO ON WITH THE SHOW!!!"  
  
"WE WANT SASUKE!!!!!"  
  
"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!!!!"  
  
"WE WANT OUR SASUKE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHOW SASUKE SHOW MY SASUK-----!"  
  
She was cut off by the eyes staring -- no, the eyes glaring at her direction.  
  
' ------ # '  
  
"I mean...WE WANT OUR SASUKE LIVE!!!!!"  
  
Without letting any second pass, the blue light appeared and stopped on the last member...  
  
He was on the middle of the top section of the audience.  
  
"WWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"IT'S SASUKE-CHANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girl collapsed when the ultimate SUPER Star Sasuke came running down the stairs.  
  
Sasuke waved at his fans and let out a small smile.  
  
Almost all of his fans, which were all girls, fainted.  
  
'wow. Am I that famous?'  
  
'And where did that dope went? Does he know that our concert is here at Tokyo?'  
  
"GO SASUKE!!!!"  
  
"YOU ARE SO CUTE, HANDSOME, FABULOUS, AMAZING SUPER DUPER, INCREDIBLY, GOOD-LOOKING, LOVELY GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
....  
  
At the backstage------  
  
"Let's use that technique of yours that can transport a person from a place to the place you want, Kakashi."  
  
"Okey Gai. For this concert, I'll do that."  
  
Kakashi made some hand gestures and muttered some chant.  
  
Within a minute ...  
  
Poof!  
  
Naruto appeared with some snow and not to mention some penguins.  
  
Kakashi and Gai had wide eyes when the site came to them.  
  
"Naruto, where did you come from?????"  
  
"HEY! I WAS PERFORMING MY CONCERT!!!!!!"  
  
"CONCERT!!!??? hELLO??? THE CONCERT IS HERE!!!!!"  
  
----- FROM OUTSIDE-----  
  
sweat drop  
  
THE CONCERT HASN'T START SINCE YOU'RE NOT HERE!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke, who was holding an electric guitar, looked at the red curtains.  
  
--  
  
Neji who was adjusting the microphone, gave out a smirk.  
  
"Hi Tokyo residents!"  
  
"HHHIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Naruto was pushed over the curtains.  
  
"Dope."  
  
"Shut up, Sasuke."  
  
"Get to your place Naruto."  
  
Rock Lee said and went to his place at the left part of the stage.  
  
Gaara who was assigned on drums, sat down and glare at the Kyubi.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
Naruto shrugged and looked at Neji.  
  
"Do you wanna start this concert already???"  
  
Neji started saying with a smile on his face.  
  
"WE LOVE TO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then let's get this place rocking!!!!"  
  
Author's notes: The real concert will be starting at the next chapter!!! Please review!!!! Pwease!!!! Next on Naruto's Band, Haruka Kanata!!!! Ciao!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: How many times do we need to tell you that we don't own Naruto!!! Author's Notes: Hope you like this chapter!!!! Neji will sing!!! Listen to the opening song as you read this chappie! Note: The italized parts are the lyrics of the song....!  
  
---- Haruka Kanata ----  
  
Yelling and shouting of ultimate Naruto's Band lovers could be heard almost everywhere in Japan.  
  
It was total black in the place where the concert was being performed if not for the spotlights that were used to focus on the stars and for the glow in the dark sticks held by almost everyone in the place. Lee and Naruto went to the backstage as the first ones who will perform are the other three...  
  
"This song is for everyone here who supports us since we started performing."  
  
Neji announced being the lead singer of the group.  
  
The lights got dimmer as the band started playing...  
  
Gaara tapped the drum sticks....  
  
And the song began.  
  
Neji: fumikomuze akuseru  
  
Neji starts to walk down the stage holding the mike with his right hand...  
  
Sasuke looks at Neji with disgust...  
  
Neji: kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
  
Neji punches the air with his left hand exxagerately....  
  
Neji: youru wo nukeru  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Neji....---neji wasn't singing it perfectly...  
  
Sasuke: neji---!!  
  
Sasuke glares at Neji...  
  
Neji: komu sa saigo ni  
  
Neji: sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
  
He shook his head back and forth, keeping it simultaneously with the rhythm  
  
Neji: hibi wo kezuru  
  
He bends his body as he sings...  
  
Gaara performs coolly...  
  
Sasuke grabs the mike from Neji...  
  
Sasuke: kokoro wo sotto  
  
Sasuke walks away from Neji, leaving the guitar behind him...  
  
Gaara looks at the two half-bewildered, half-annoyed...  
  
Sasuke: hiraite gyutto  
  
Sasuke evades from Neji as Neji tries to get the mike back, still keeping his cool look..  
  
Sasuke: hiki yosetaraaaaaaaahhhh!!!!  
  
Neji strangles Sasuke...  
  
Gaara, seeing that the two might ruin the concert, sings using his mike...  
  
Gaara: todokuyo kitto  
  
He plays the drums while he sings...  
  
Gaara: tsutau yo motto sa  
  
Gaara didn't mind the two fighting...  
  
Neji: wwwwaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neji tries to bash the guitar onto Sasuke's head...  
  
But instead, Sasuke throws the mike and grabs his guitar...  
  
Sasuke plays his electric guitar as he glides down on his knees...  
  
Neji walks away from Sasuke giving him a cold glare...  
  
Neji: iki isoide He taps his right foot along with the music...  
shiboritotte  
  
He closes his eyes as his grip on the mike tightens...  
  
Neji: motsureru ashi  
dakedo mae yori  
zutto sou tokue  
  
Neji tosses his hair back and then forth...  
  
Neji: ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi ja nai nara imi naniosa  
  
He gives a sweet smile that made everyone cheer..  
  
Neji: dakara Neji walks back to the mike stand...  
haruka kanata  
  
As the music ends with the instrumental part...  
  
Gaara: As we stop singing... the world stops spinning...  
  
And the crowd went wild....  
  
Author's notes: Hey, did ya like it?? Wanna have some continuation of the concert of Naruto's Band?? Review pwease!!!!! nn 


	4. Pls read it's important

Naruto's Band  
  
====SEQUEL====  
  
Ryoken: Me here!!! Did you like the first three chapters of my beloved fanfic?? I hope you enjoyed reading it!   
  
Neji: She's planning something.... Cc  
  
Sasuke: I bet it's not good. ----  
  
Ryoken: Well who knows if it is good or not. But for sure, the story will be original!   
  
Naruto: I hope you'll not be torturing us....! VV  
  
Ryoken: Ow, ofcourse not, Naruto! Why would I torture you guys???  
  
Gaara: She WILL torture us. Vv  
  
Sasuke: I agree.  
  
Ryoken: You guys don't trust me!!! Anyway, there will be lot of surprises coming from the never-ending chapters! I bet no one would ever know what will happen next!  
  
Neji: Why not tell us right now?  
  
Ryoken: It's a SURPRISE!!! If you wanna know.....  
  
Lee: We'll just wait. JJ  
  
Ryoken: Fine! But I'll tell you the titles!  
  
Sasuke: ------  
  
Naruto: So? What are those titles?  
  
Ryoken: Listen carefully you guys! These titles will give you all the hints you want!   
  
Ryoken: These are not in order...  
  
Ryoken: Girlfriends!! five silhouettes of five girls came to  
view...  
Saru Get You!!!! Monkeys appears everywhere...  
Petshop!!!! five bunnies hopping in...  
Sleep-over!!  
Shopping-spree! shopping bags all over the floor...  
Lost and Found!!!! Naruto's band looking for five  
girls...  
Double Dare!!! Five boys betting on something...  
Haunted Mansion!!!!!!!! Girls screaming is heard  
everywhere...  
Shooting--- or Torture??? Lights, Camera, Torture!!...  
Kidnapped!!!  
Duet!!  
Pillow Fight! pillows flies in the air...  
Assassin! a guy walks slowly at the door...  
Christmas!!!! five big gifts appears on their mansion...  
Summer on the Beach!! sand castles are being made...  
Baby-sitting! Babies on the headline with Naruto's Band...  
Concert! Break!!!! manager of the five guys enters...  
  
Gaara: Oo What does those things means???  
  
Neji: Are we suppose to have fun or should we be hiding from you???  
  
Ryoken: You should just sit back and wait for the time when I post  
those chappies!!!!  
  
Sasuke: Freaky girl...  
  
Ryoken: You'll be taking that back when you read the "Girlfriends" chapter, Sasukiii!!! grins sheepishly  
  
Sasuke: ---- I will not. And don't call me Sasuki.  
  
Lee: Why are some of those without any blah blah... part??  
  
Ryoken" It means its good!  
  
Naruto: I bet you need reviews before you post those stories! You readers!! Don't review!!!!  
  
Ryoken: Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll call Kio!!!  
  
Naruto: Who the hell is that?!  
  
Ryoken: Secret!!!  
  
Sasuke: We already wanna finish this stupid thing so give her reviews.  
  
Ryoken: Thanks Sasuki- chan!!!!  
  
Sasuke: Don't call me Sasuki...  
  
Ryoken: But it's cute!!!! Anyway, please tell me if we should be really posting the following chapters or not!!!! Review, pweeeaaaassssee!!!!!!! Hah??? I will post the next one when someone reviews about the idea! Bye now!!


	5. Chapter 4 updated much longer

Disclaimer: All of us know me don't own Naruto...  
  
Author's Notes: It's Naruto's and Lee's turn to play a song... Wonder how the song will sound if those two will be the one to sing it... Vv  
  
The blacken words are the lyrics.... Read this while playing the song of SUM 41- "Fat Lip" (don't count on me). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Break  
  
"That's for our opening song, everyone."  
  
Neji bowed after the song and smiled to everyone before he walked out of the stage while waving his hand...  
  
"NNNNNNNEEEEEEJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII-SAMAAA!!!! SSUUUGGGOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Applauses and whistles came from everyone watching in the sstadium....  
  
Gaara followed after Neji, standing in front of his drums making a small smile out of his lips and bowed... He headed to the backstage the same time as waving to his fans...  
  
"KEEP IT GOING, GGAAARRRAAAAAAAA-SSAAAMMAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After the red-haired guy had gone, Sasuke headed to the middle and made a bow before everyone around... Before he made it out of the stage, he heard yelling followed the smile he gave....  
  
"YYYEEEYYYY!!!! SASUKE-SAMA!! YOU'RE AAAWWWEEEESSOOMMEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
When he reach the backstage.....  
  
"That was great song guys."  
  
A girl, about Sasuke's age, was what he saw...  
  
The said lass had black tresses reaching her shoulders and on top of her head was a black cap... She wore black hanging shirt over a raven net with matching black skirt that reached before her knees which was also covered by the clothing made out of net... As her footwear, she wore black boots one-inch below her knees...In short, she was wearing all-black....  
  
Sasuke: Late at one of our concerts?....Again?  
  
He walked pass the girl who narrowed her eyes, which was a pair of blue when she looked at him...  
  
The other members of the band including Kakashi and Gai, looked at her...  
  
Naruto, who was now wearing a blue loose T-shirt and Cargo pants matching a pair of white sports shoes, entered the conversation...  
  
Naruto: What kind of manager are you? Always late, always cheap, always grumbling, always....  
  
He stopped when he felt eyes, which was now a pair of orange, flaming before him...  
  
Girl: HEY! IS IT MY FAULT THAT IT'S TRAFFIC??!!  
  
The lass stepped forward to Naruto making him take one step back...  
  
Naruto [Vv]: Well, at least I know it's not my fault!  
  
Neji [II]: What a comeback....!  
  
Lee [--]: Right....  
  
Gaara [OO]: .....  
  
Girl: smiles in success ??  
  
Sasuke [--]: But it's your fault Ryoken that you woke up late.  
  
Sasuke walked pass her again, now with dark blue jacket and black loose pants.... The said girl twitched her now again blue eyes...  
  
Ryoken: Damn you... You wanna start another fight???!  
  
The raven head lad faced her with a "serious" anime-ish face....  
  
Sasuke: If you want to then...  
  
Gai: Now, now, you know it's not the time to fight.  
  
Kakashi: His right, for once, you should not start a war here.  
  
Gai: What do you mean by ONCE??  
  
Kakashi: Once, looks at Gai, still holding his book as  
in a single time, at a former time, very rare, happened for  
only one time, never repeated, never  
happened before this... Once.  
  
Gai: WHY YOU GRAY-HAIRED CYCLOPS....! I OUGHTTA------!!  
  
Neji [DD]: Violence made by teens cannot be stopped  
by violence made by their elders--- covers his mouth  
  
Lee [OO]: Wow... since when did you start to say things like that...??  
  
Neji [oO] Since I ate Tenten's soup...Success that  
is achieve easily will---Umph....slaps his mouth  
  
Ryoken: Maybe I should ask Tenten aboout that soup and  
give YOU that SO YOU'LL BE SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
Sasuke: As if I'd eat any of the soup you'll give....!  
  
Ryoken: I'll make you eat that. narrows her blue eyes  
  
Sasuke: And how?  
  
Ryoken: As if I'd tell ya.... stucks her tongue out at Sasuke  
  
Sasuke: Stupid....  
  
Ryoken: Idiot.  
  
Sasuke: Dumb. faces Ryoken with narrowed black eyes  
  
Ryoken: Moron.crosses her arms  
  
Sasuke: Insensible.  
  
Ryoken: Fool.  
  
Sasuke: Feeble-minded.  
  
Ryoken: Unwise.  
  
Sasuke: Zany.  
  
Ryoken: Buffoon.a vein pooped on her head  
  
Sasuke: Insane.  
  
Ryoken: Deficient in understanding.  
  
Sasuke: Psychotic. veins appeared on his head  
  
Ryoken: SO NOT!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: Look at the mirror....!  
  
Ryoken: Why I oughtta....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto: Ow.... So there's so many words with similar meaning to stupid....  
  
Lee: How did they knew that? Did you guys read the dictionary?  
  
Neji: One's brilliance is known not because of the knowledge within him but----------covers his mouth and cries anime-ishly  
  
Ryoken: WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME PSYCHOTIC???!!!!  
  
Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke?  
  
Ryoken: BAKABAKABAKABAKA punches Sasuke on head, one  
for every 'baka' word BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA BAKABAKABAKA  
BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA  
BAKA BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA  
BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA..........  
stops for some oxygen  
  
Sasuke: Ouch....  
  
Others: ......  
  
Ryoken: BAKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Gai: Maybe I should call Kakashi not stupid, but feeble- minded....hm.... maybe zany....  
  
Kakashi: ......  
  
Gaara: .....  
  
Four girls entered the backstage without any of them noticing....  
  
One sneaked up on Gaara's back...  
  
Aichi: Why aren't you talking, Gaara-chan??  
  
Gaara: Don't have anything to say.... looks at his back  
Aichi. looks back at Sasuke and Ryoken Ah?  
looks back at Aichi  
  
Aichi: Grins sheepishly, videocam in hand Yo!  
  
Gaara: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
He took a step back and accidentally didn't notice a chair and falls back....  
  
Aichi: Ow...... videos Gaara with stars spinning around him...  
  
Gaara: Aichi... don't sneak up on me like that.....!  
  
Aichi: Did I surprise you?? Curiously  
  
Gaara: Is it obvious?  
  
Aichi: YEYY!!! I MANAGED TO SURPRISE THE DEADLY  
TOASTED CHERRY!!!!! dances around a chicken dance  
WOHOO!!! jumps  
  
Gaara: I told you not to call me that.  
  
Kakashi: All of you girls are late?  
  
Tenten: I'm here before the concert started! raises her hand  
  
Neji: Arriving in time is the key to----------covers his  
mouth again sweatbangs.... goes to the corner of the  
room  
  
Tenten: So the soup is effecting on you!!!!  
  
Neji: Nods, his puppy eyes crying  
  
Tenten: Good! pats his head  
  
Ryoken: Ten-chan, give me a bowl of that soup AND I'LL  
MAKE SASUKE DIE EATING IT!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: .....-- baka.  
  
Ryoken: NANI???!!  
  
Sasuke: Ba-ka.  
  
Ryoken: Saru.  
  
Sasuke: Do'ahou.  
  
Lee: Are you starting again?  
  
Kai: You're butting in in their fight!  
  
Lee: I was just askin'.  
  
Kio: Ryo, since when did you start knowing those things?  
  
Ryoken: Ha, For all of your information, I'm good at English! ignores Sasuke  
  
Sasuke: She uses a different dictionary... For her, WORST still means good.  
  
Ryoken: Stupid!!  
  
Sasuke: Idiot.  
  
Ryoken: Dope!  
  
Naruto: Hey! How did I get in your fight!  
  
Others: BAKA!  
  
Naruto: What???????  
  
Kio: Stupid.  
  
Naruto: Hey! pouts  
  
Ryoken:to Sasuke Moron!  
  
Sasuke: Psy-cho-tic.  
  
Ryoken: I'LL KILL YA UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bllue eyes turns to flaming red....  
  
Sasuke: R-Ryoken..... Steps back, eyebrow  
twitching.... D-don't be too serious......  
  
Kai: Somebody stop her..... You go! pushes Lee  
  
Lee: Not me! goes at Kai's back Ryoken's creepy when she's angry...!  
  
Kakashi: Sasuke, stop her now, or the whole place will be doomed....!  
  
Naruto: This is all your fault, Sasuke!!  
  
Sasuke: But I didn't mean to.....!  
  
Ryoken: You're DEAD....!  
  
Gai: We will need to evacuate the people here if this continues....!  
  
Neji: Taking the life of others means---------- oO  
  
Gaara: Aren't we having a concert??  
  
Others: What? all eyes locked at Gaara  
  
Gaara: Ah.... gets uncomfortable at the stares given to him  
  
Others: AAHHHH!!!!!  
  
----------------  
  
Back at the Audience  
  
-------------  
  
"HEY!!! WHERE'S THE BAND!!!!????"  
  
"BRING THEM OUT!!!!!!"  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT TO WAIT YOU KNOW!!!!!"  
  
"WHERE THE HECK ARE THE GUYS????!!!!!!"  
  
From there, they could barely hear some people panicking from the backstage..... 


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Play the song of SUM 41: Fat Lip ( Don't Count On Me) that's all. almost forgot the Blacken words are the lyrics.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the fight between Sasuke and Ryoken.  
  
So Lee, Naruto ready to ROCK D HAUSE down? said Ryoken.  
  
Oh! Bet I am and I'll do it for Kai-chan. Lee said while looking lovesick (like what he did when he see's sakura)  
  
Stop doing that. It's freaking me out. Kai said while punching Lee on the back of his head.  
  
OOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Go Break a leg Naruto!!!! A certain girl said.  
  
Thanks Kio......  
  
And I don't mean the literally. I mean the really one.  
  
Your so mean. You know that?!  
  
All the boys laugh but Naruto only pouts...  
  
Hey! The show about to start. said Gai  
  
GO GO GO or you want to have a concert on South Pole? said Kakashi  
  
With your die hard fans?? Ummmmm...... what's that thing again?? said Ryoken  
  
All of them answer "PENGUINS" except Naruto...  
  
Lee was the first one who ran towards the stage.  
  
Naruto followed but he fell down because there's a mike in there.  
  
Who the hell left the mike in here!!!!!!!  
  
All of them point Neji....  
  
I'm gonna kill you... Naruto said while he was about to get his hand on Neji when.......  
  
GO ON THE STAGE NOW!!!!!!! Kio said putting her hand on her hips while the other hand was pointing the stage.  
  
YES! MA'AM. Naruto said while saluting.  
  
Scaredy fox. Neji and Gaara said.  
  
Who you calling scaredy fox?. .. said the two girl.  
  
Um ehh.... Neji stutter while scratching his temple and looking away.  
  
Noooooo oooooonnnnneeeeee. Gaara said waving his hand while sweat dropping.  
  
Hey! Let's watch their performance Ten ten .... Aichi said  
  
LET'S GO. Ten ten said while punching the air.  
  
That's close Neji.  
  
Yah! Or else will have lumps on our heads.  
  
Okay the next one will be Naruto and Lee....... Gai said.  
  
Naruto and Lee wave at the crowd and instead hearing cheers for them they hear............  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GGGGGEEEEEETTTTTTT LLLLLLLLOOOOOOSSSSSEEEEEEE.........  
  
SSSSSSTTTTTUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPIIIIIIDDDDDD CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAARRRRRBBBBBBOOOONNNNNNNN CCCCCCOOOOOOOPPPPPPYYYYYY OOOOOOFFFFFFF TTTTHHHHAAAATTTTT MMMMMMMOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEEYYYYYY TTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKKK EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYEEEEEEBBBBBBRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWW.  
  
GGGGGGGEEEEEEETTTTTT TTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHEEEEELLLL OOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTT OOOOFFFFFFFF TTTTTTHHHHEEEE SSSSSSSTTTAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEE.  
  
Lee they love us..... Naruto said his eyes turning starry......  
  
Naruto I think it's the other way.....  
  
Everybody will gonna rock you all........  
  
RRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYYY??????? WWWWWEEEE DDDDOOOOONNNN''TTTT TTTTRRRRUUUUUUUSSSSSSTTTT YYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUU  
  
YYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUURRR VVVVVVVOOOOIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEE SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKSSSS!!!!  
  
All this shouting stop when Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji came out.....  
  
What are you doing here!!!!! Naruto said pointing at Sasuke  
  
It's our turn to sing not yours. Lee said  
  
Because we're going to play the instrument. Neji said  
  
and you two will concentrate on singing. Gaara said while Sasuke only stare.  
  
FINE!!!!!  
  
Okay Lee let's rock this concert more than what they did the first.  
  
HEY!!!!!! What are you going to sing....  
  
None of your bu-si-ness Sasuke. Lee said  
  
Okay then you'll going to sing 'FAT LIP'. Gaara said in unison.  
  
HEY! YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF US.  
  
Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji just took their places.  
  
FEH FINE WILL SING THAT SONG.  
  
So they proceed to their places. Naruto and Lee hold their mikes.  
  
The music started by Sasuke and Neji playing the guitar and followed by Gaara playing the drums to signal the start of the song.  
  
Lee: **Storming through the party like my name was El ninio  
**  
Neji: more like a turtle. Lee point to himself. Sweat drop.  
  
Naruto: **When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino**  
  
Sasuke: you drink? I thought your to much afraid of Kio to do that kind of things.

Ummm ehhh....  
  
Naruto: **As a kid,**  
  
facing Lee  
  
Lee: **I was a skid**  
  
point at Naruto  
  
Naruto & Lee: **and no one knew me by name.  
**  
Gaara: who would knew you? .....  
  
Naruto & Lee: **I trashed my own house party cause no body came.  
**  
Crowd: IDIOTS!!!  
  
Naruto: **I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
**  
Sasuke: we're still in high school, dope.

Naruto: shut up.!  
  
Naruto: **Never going, never showing up when we had to.**  
  
Neji: your always late or lost, dummy

Naruto: why you care?!. NO eyes

Naruto: **attention that we crave don't tell us to behave**  
  
**I'm sick of always hearing act your age.  
**  
Gaara: you sucks freak.  
  
Naruto: **I don't want to**  
  
dancing like an idiot  
  
Lee: **waste my time**

Neji: **my time  
**  
dancing like shin chan the crowd started to puke. Neji just stared at him.  
  
Naruto: **become another casualty of society.  
**  
Sasuke and the other started to mutter incoherent words  
  
Lee: **I'll never fall in line**  
  
Neji: **fall in line  
**  
Naruto: **Become another victim of your conformity  
**  
remember the agreement with Sakura  
  
Naruto & Lee: **And back down.  
**  
Lee: **Because you don't**  
  
he's like the teacher who want you to be embarrass  
  
Lee: **Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
**  
crowd: You have no 'MANNERS'  
  
Naruto: **But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
**  
Sasuke: and puny brain.

Gaara: IDIOTS and FREAKS.  
  
Lee: **Heavy metal and  
**  
Naruto: **mullets**  
  
Lee: **it's how we were raised.**  
  
he remember when he was a little kid   
  
Naruto: **Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised  
**  
Gaara: I thought you don't believe in those kind of stuff.

Naruto: it's just a song...  
  
Naruto: **Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
**  
especially the expensive one  
  
Naruto: **Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
**  
Sasuke: IT's not minor......

Neji: because we always landed on jail because of you two.  
  
Naruto: **It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
**  
sweat drop  
  
Naruto: **I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.  
**  
Naruto: **I don't want to**  
  
Lee: **waste my time**

Neji: **my time  
**  
Naruto: **become another casualty of society.  
**  
Lee: **I'll never fall in line**

Neji: **fall in line  
**  
Naruto: **Become another victim of your conformity  
**  
Gaara showing his drum skill  
  
Naruto & Lee: **And back down.**  
  
Naruto: **Don't count on me,  
**  
he started to mellow the song

Sasuke was the only one playing  
  
Lee: **to let you know when.  
**  
Naruto: **Don't count on me**,  
  
Lee: **I'll do it again.  
**  
Naruto: **Don't count on me,  
**  
Gaara started the drums  
  
Lee: **it's the point you're missing.  
**  
pointing at the crowd  
  
Naruto: **Don't count on me,  
**  
pointing at himself  
  
Lee: **cause I'm not listening.  
**  
started to get irritated  
  
Naruto: **Well I'm a no good nick lower middle class brat,  
**  
He starts to walk to the middle way of the huge stage...  
  
Lee: **Back packed**  
  
Naruto: **and I don't give a shit about nothing.  
**  
pointing at the crowd

Naruto & Lee: **You be standing on the corner talking all**  
**that kufuffin.  
**  
**But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.**  
  
Lee: **I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
**  
Naruto: **The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion**.

Neji: **abortion**

Sasuke: **abortion**

Gaara: **abortion**

All: **abortion**  
  
Naruto: **I don't want to  
**  
He gestures their fans with his right hand while jumping up and down...  
  
Lee: **waste my time  
**  
looking at Naruto  
  
Naruto: **become another casualty of society.  
**  
Lee: **I'll never fall in line**

Neji: **fall in line  
**  
Naruto: **Become another victim of your conformity**  
  
Lee: **And back down.  
**  
Lee: **Waste my time with them  
**  
pointing at Naruto  
  
Naruto: **Casualty of society.**  
  
Lee: **Waste my time again,**  
  
pointing at Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji  
  
Naruto: **Victim of your conformity  
**  
Naruto & Lee: **And back down.  
**  
The song slowly fade away.......  
  
The crowd can't believe what did they just hear. Slowly as in one by one they clap and cheer. They didn't know the "THE TWO" can sing that GOOD!  
  
YYYYYYOUUUUUUU 2222222222 RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!!!  
  
Naruto was the first one who spoke.  
  
I TOLD YOU. While pointing at the crowd. THAT WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!  
  
Okay dope stop boasting and just head out to the stage....  
  
I can't believe it they LOVE US NARUTO....... Lee said while crying Naruto just ruffles his head.  
  
Idiot!! Said Neji  
  
Freak!! Said Gaara  
  
So all of them bow down and said thank yous as they headed out to the stage.  
  
Great job Lee, Naruto. Kakashi said  
  
I'M SOOOOO PROUD OF YOU LEE!. Gai said while hugging his carbon copy student.  
  
So the next to sing is......................................Gai said.  
  
Author: if you don't know the song. Download it and if you knew it just imagine them that their the SUM 41 OKAY?!!!!  
Review PLEASE.............. and I almost forgot Naruto's not mine.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto's not ours.  
  
Author's notes: It's turn to sing....  
  
Meanings: .....= happenings in the concert screen = big screen behind them..... showing the MTV of the song.  
  
When you read this pls. play the song of L.F.O : Every Other Time and the blacken word is the lyrics.  
  
-----EVERY-OTHER-TIME-----  
  
The main concert continued for the night...  
  
"NOW!!! FOR THE MAIN EVENT!!! EACH OF THE STAR-NINJAS WILL DO THEIR SOLO PERFORMANCES!!!!!"  
  
Gai gladly announced in front of the very big crowd...  
  
"COME ON!!!!! START IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THE FIRST TO PERFORM WILL BE..."  
  
He extended his arm towards the audience to let them shout the name of the first performer...  
  
"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're all right!! AND NOW...!!!! SASUKE!!!!"  
  
The said lad came running out from the middle opening located at the top of the stairs on the middle stage...  
  
"YYEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
"SASUKE-SAMAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
"GO FOR IT!!!!!"  
  
"YOU ROCK!!!!!!!"  
  
Sasuke made a small smile, lifting the wireless mike he was holding...  
  
"Thanks for the support."  
  
The other members of the band was there as well...  
  
Gaara would be playing the drums again....  
  
Naruto and Neji readied themselves to use electric guitars while Lee positioned himself in front of the organ...  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The lights turned a lot dimmer as smoke was used as special effects....  
  
The red haired member of the group tapped his sticks...  
  
And the song started...  
  
Instrumental opening...  
  
Sasuke: **C'mon  
**  
He gestures their fans with his right hand...  
  
Sasuke: **nananananananananana  
** **nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time**  
  
He starts to walk to the middle way of the huge stage...  
  
Sasuke: **I said let talk about it**  
** as she walked out on me and slammed the door ...**  
  
Something suddenly rolls down from the spot where Sasuke came and a loud 'thud'...Making the members of the band to avert their gaze towards the direction where they heard it...  
  
Sasuke: **but I... just laugh about it  
**  
He blinks for a few times before turning back to the crowd....Gaara looks at the place where Sasuke came again and found four familiar girls on the sides of the door.... He raises he's brow at the sight...  
  
Sasuke: **cuz she's always playin those games**  
  
He moves his hand like introducing someone...His eyes widen as he caught the sight of a girl punching and kicking the wall of sand blocking on the way to the back stage...The girl, which happens to be Ryoken, notices the stare coming from Sasuke and she immediately smiles sheepishly at him, waving her hand forcibly....Both of them sweat dropped...  
  
Sasuke: **C'mon  
**  
Sasuke combs his hair once with the use of his fingers....Neji notices a girl dressed in full-black trying to tip-toe out of the stage heading to the back-stage...

Neji: Ryoken--??

Lee: The girls planned this...  
  
Lee, Neji, Gaara and Naruto: **deep down**  
  
Sasuke: **deep down I know she loves me ???????**  
  
Ryoken: really??? since when????  
  
Sasuke: **but she's got a funny way of showin me how she cares  
**  
[Sasuke cry, Naruto throw a tissue roll to Sasuke, Lee said "I feel your pain...etc.....", Naruto said "I? You mean "WE" then blow his noise really loud and Neji pats Naruto's back, Gaara cries too, then use his sand as a tissue... Ryoken said "just kidding....etc...." Sasuke was about to stand up when Ryoken said "you're humiliating...!" while facing back... Sasuke cry really hard... The stage is full of tears now."  
  
Lee, Neji, Gaara and Naruto:** she cares** [rolls their eyes]  
  
Sasuke and Ryoken glared at the four...[because they know this plan and the two of them don't]A halo appeared on each of Neji's, Gaara's, Lee's and Naruto's head as they continually plays...  
  
Sasuke: **last night she did a donut on my lawn  
**  
He shapes something like a donut on the air....  
  
Sasuke: **and drove out w/ her finger in the air  
**  
He raises his middle finger on the air...  
  
Sasuke: **Oh yeah  
**  
He remember it clearly what happen on that night.   
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes its black**  
**Sometimes its white**  
  
The light's start to change colors   
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes she's wrong  
**  
Sasuke points Ryoken...  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes I'm right  
**  
He points himself...  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes we talk about it**  
**or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind**  
  
He shakes his head, his hand doing some movements beside his head....

Naruto: Ryo the lunatic girl......

Ryoken: Shut up dope!!!!  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes she's hot  
**  
He walks to the middle part of the stage giving a look to Ryoken...  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes I'm cold**  
  
He places his thumb on his chest...  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes my head wants to explode  
**  
Sasuke holds his head before making hand movements to show a sign of explosion...  
  
Sasuke: **But when I think about it**  
  
He stops from walking and made a small smile...  
  
Sasuke: **I'm so in love with her**  
  
...  
  
Sasuke: **Every other time**  
  
He bobs his head along with the music...  
  
Sasuke: **nananananananananana**  
**Every other time**  
  
He moves the bangs on his head out of his eyes...  
  
Sasuke: **nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time**  
  
Sasuke: **sometimes we sit around  
**  
He walks to the middle as well as Ryoken...  
  
Sasuke: **just the 2 of us on the park bench**  
  
They walk past to each other...  
  
Sasuke: **sometimes we swim around  
**  
Sasuke walks with his left hand on his pocket, staring at the ground.... While Ryoken walks with her hands at the back of her body, looking at the sky....Both of them blush...  
  
Sasuke: **like 2 dolphins in the oceans of our hearts  
**  
Sasuke reaches the left side while Ryoken the right side...They face each other... Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Ryoken who was smiling sheepishly...  
  
Sasuke: **but then I think about the time  
**  
Screen The scene takes place back on the school gym when they were practicing for the coming prom....  
  
Sasuke: **that we broke up before the prom  
**  
Screen Ryoken goes to the stage and snatches the mike from the dean, the music stops and everyone looks at her, the members of the band were sitting all in one row, Sasuke shakes his head with his hand covering his face.... and Ryoken announces...  
  
Sasuke: and u told everyone that I was gay  
  
Screen Ryoken: NEWSFLASH TO EVERYONE HERE! UCHIHA SASUKE sitting there IS-A-GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ryoken signals him a "peace" sign... Sweat dropping and smiling a twitching smile...

Naruto: Sasuke the gay master....

Audience: I'm gonna kill that girl....

Screen Naruto, Lee, and Neji were nowhere to be find beside Gaara and Sasuke while Gaara was left on the bench with Sasuke, started moving away from him slowly... slowly while giving a VERY horrifying look to Uchiha...  
  
Sasuke: "ok"  
  
Screen Gaara kept on moving away from Sasuke until.... he fell down from the bench....He gives her a meaningful look while he gave Naruto a glare before facing the crowd...  
  
Sasuke: **sometimes I walk around the town for I was just to settle down  
**  
He walks around the stage, avoiding Ryoken...  
  
Sasuke: **but I take you back  
**  
He suddenly turns around to Ryoken, black eyes narrowed....  
  
Sasuke: **and u kick me down  
**  
He kicks the air before stomping his right foot within a second...

Ryoken: I didn't mean it....!!  
  
Sasuke: **cuz that's the way uhhu uhhu  
I like it  
**  
He continues to walk again...Ryoken pouts and make-faces to Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white**  
  
The light was focus on Sasuke and Ryo and it's blinking. While The other four had their own color....  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
**  
Ryoken: Hey! NOT FAIR..... why are you always right and not me. Sasuke grinning like a freak  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes we talk about it  
or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind**  
  
He shakes his head, his hand doing some movements beside his head....  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes she's hot  
**  
He walks to the middle part of the stage giving a look to Ryoken...  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes I'm cold  
**  
He places his hand on his chest...  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes my head wants to explode**  
  
Ryoken: Wish it's real..... The other four agree.

Sasuke's curse has been activated

Audience: oh-uhhhhh

Naruto started to hide on Ryoken's back, Lee started to hide under his shell (he's a turtle?), Gaara started to cover with his sand, and Neji start to run toward Ten ten.

Ryoken: Just kidding.....Bunny..... The curse has been deactivated

Neji: It's a miracle...

Lee: Thank God.

Gaara: Idiot...

Sasuke just smile   
  
Sasuke: **But when I think about it  
**  
He stops from walking and made a small smile...  
  
Sasuke: **I'm so in love with her  
**  
He looks around the crowd, peeking a look at Ryoken...  
  
Sasuke: **Every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time nananananananananana**  
  
Neji: **Every oth-every other time**  
  
Gaara plays the drums with a smile on his face as he watch Sasuke and Ryoken...Neji smiles at Naruto and the blond grins before looking at Lee who raises his brows meaningfully...  
  
Sasuke: **Keep it up Ryo  
**  
He gestures Ryoken with his right hand...  
  
Sasuke: **don'tcha quit u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
**  
Lee: It's not consider ultimate but EXTREME!!!

Naruto: HELL YAH!!!

Gaara: RIGHT, RIGHT (nods, nods)

Neji: Sigh  
  
Sasuke: **And when I walk away just watch the clock n then  
I don't even get around the block  
**  
Sasuke: **and I say "let's talk about it"  
**  
Holding Ryo hands like he want to talk to her.   
  
Sasuke: **as she walks out on me and slams the door  
**  
Ryoken: I think if I continue that slammin thing your door it will be broken.

Sasuke: I can always replace it.  
  
Sasuke: **one day we'll laugh about it cuz we're always playin those games  
**  
The other four: RIGHT! RIGHT!  
  
Sasuke: **nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time**  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
**  
Sasuke: **Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
**  
Ryoken: Whatever........  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes we talk about it  
  
**He puts his hand on his cheat then moved it to the direction where the raven girl is...  
or we figure it out He puts two of his fingers on his chin...  
  
Sasuke:** But then she just changed her mind  
  
**He shakes his head, his hand doing some movements beside his head....  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes she's hot**  
  
He giving a look to Ryoken...

Ryoken: Pervert... ( punching him in the shoulder )  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes I'm cold  
  
**He look away from her...

Lee.: Peverted Sasuke

Naruto: I think he's more worse than Ebisu or Jiraiya

Neji, Gaara: sigh

Sasuke: Go to Hell!!  
  
Sasuke: **Sometimes my head wants to explode  
**  
Sasuke holds his head before making hand movements to show a sign of explosion...  
  
Sasuke: **But when I think about it**  
  
Ryoken: What? ...  
  
Sasuke: **I'm so in love with her  
**  
He stops from walking...  
  
Sasuke: **Every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time nananananananananana**  
  
Sasuke: **Keep it up Ryo  
don'tcha quit u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away just watch the clock n then  
I don't even get around the block  
**  
Neji throw his mike to Ryo.  
  
Sasuke & Ryo: **and I say "let's talk about it"  
  
**facing each other  
  
Sasuke: **as you walks out on me and slams the door**  
  
Sasuke & Ryo: **one day we'll laugh about it cuz we're always playin those games  
  
**Lee, Neji, Gaara, Naruto: **nananananananananana  
**  
All: **Every oth-every other time Oh yeah Every other time**  
  
The music slowly faded...........  
  
The crowd went wild............  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE  
  
Sasuke wave his hand to the crowd.  
  
Great job Sasuke. Ryoken said while punching his shoulder.  
  
While Sasuke said. Ouch!!! That's already harassment. You know?  
  
HEY! DON"T HURT SASUKE-CHAN YOU IDIOT GIRL!!!  
  
Ryoken stomp her foot on Sasuke.  
  
What's that for Ryo?!! Sasuke angrily tell her.  
  
That's for the fans of yours telling me an idiot. As she walked out on him and went straight to the back door to seek revenge on her "so called FRIENDS".  
  
Sasuke only mumble, it's not me and why me?....... As he followed the girl.  
  
Okay that's the first part and there's more to come.  
  
Whose that girl???? Why did she hurt Sasuke-kun And is the MTv rrealllllll. This are first and many question the crowd ask to the green dressed man.  
  
Uhm well ah...... you see------  
  
The mike was snatch by a girl whose hair was color black and tinted with blue and red and dress in all pink.  
  
For the fist question it's Ryoken Iwashita, 2nd question I DON'T KNOW. GO ASK HER. And the third yep it's real all of it because I'm the one who caught it all..... ANYMORE QUESTION?......  
  
NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So here we go the next performance is.................................  
  
Hey! That's my job Aichi.........  
  
Not anymore Gai.......  
  
Wahhhhhhhhhhhh I lost my job.......  
  
OKAAAAAAAAAY HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEE'SSSSSSSSS.........................  
  
Author: hope u like it. Guess who's gonna sing next? Review me for comments and suggestion.


	8. Gaara's Song

Author's Note: This song is entitled, "Dressed to Kill" by New Found Glory...

=== Gaara's Song ===

Gaara entered the stage with a mike on his hands...

He wore a black jacket over a brown shirt with black pants and black rubber shoes...

Sasuke starts the song with his drum playing performance...

Gaara taps his left foot with the beat...

Neji follows him with his talent on guitar...

Sasuke beats the cymbals as cue...

**Gaara:**_I know it's hard for you_...

A teddy bear comes flying towards Gaara...

He catches it and looks at it, puzzled...

The big screen above opens and shows Gaara walking around the park by himself....

**Gaara:**_To understand... what I'm going through_

If he had an eyebrow, he would have raised it...

Screen Gaara looks above the sky, wondering....

**Gaara:**_But now I sit here to remind myself... _

He averts his green eyes from the stuffed toy...

Screen He sits down on a bench he found on his way...

**Gaara:**_You're always dressed to kill_

He closes his eyes....

Sasuke beats the tom-toms, snare drum and cymbals according to its order...

Screen He is still sitting, his elbows resting above his legs and his hands clasped in each other, his face totally serious....[--']

**Gaara:**_And you feel like you owe it to the WORLD!!!!_

__He makes his left arm widely open, hand holding the stuffed toy...

Screen He starts walking again, singing the lyrics and making the same movements he's doing on the stage....

**Gaara:**_But you owe it to yourself!!!_

Gaara dramatically pulls back his arm, bending his body a little and lifting his elbow so that the mike is completely directed to his mouth...

**Gaara:**_And you're,_

_He stomps his left foot twice, following the beat..._

**Gaara:**_you're not here _

He places his left hand on his chest and pounds it thrice...

**Gaara:**_And I can't stop pretending_

_He half-opens his eyes and shakes his head..._

_His left hand, which is closed, remains in front of his chest..._

**Gaara:**_That you're forever mine... /_Gosh... Forever?? That's TOO long... I might spend my whole time having nightmares...! /

The latter closed hand becomes opened as Gaara moves it away from himself...

**Gaara:**_And I _

He walks farther to the front part of the stage, bear still in his arm...

**Gaara:**_I can't _sleep_ anymore _

He shakes his head slowly, pity for himself covers his face, making him sob and have teary eyes... bwahahaa iyaken si Gaara!!! 

Screen The background changes to his bedroom... Gaara is just lying on his bed, thinking deeply...

**Gaara:**_since you left _

He taps his foot three times...

He sniffs dramatically...

Screen He reaches a stuffed toy placed above the table beside his bed....

**Gaara:**_I miss you singing me to sleep_

Now he taps it according to the drum beat made by Sasuke...

Screen He raises it above him...

**Gaara:**_I can't wake anymore_

He heads towards the left wing ...

Screen He stirs around his bed, still awake....

**Gaara:**_in your arms _

He stops from walking and faces the audience...

Green eyes anime-ishly flickering....

Screen He looks at the clock, 3:35 A.M., beside was a picture of a girl with him when he was about seven... tulog pa ata ako nun ah! 

**Gaara:**_I miss you singing me to sleep _

His voice becomes hoarse as he exaggeratedly sniffs....

The four looks at him disgustedly....

Gaara walks a little bit more to the left....

**Neji, Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto:**_Cheer up_

**Gaara:** _my friends ALL SAYYY...????_

A girl enters from the right, wearing a pair of pink star-shaped shades and pink sleeveless dress over a white long-sleeved blouse, matching carnation pink three-fourths pants and pink high-heeled sandals...

His green eyes widens...

Screen The background changes again and goes to a place where the band was, Gaara thinking deeply by himself while the others were having fun.... or fight 

**Gaara:**_You're better alone anyways _

He sends Aichi a _what-are-YOU-doing-here??????? _look...

Screen He looks up at the sky....

**Gaara:**_But you're always on tour _

Aichi replies him with a _they-offered-me-the-latest-video-cam-for-this-song!!! _look....

Screen A plane crosses the sky he was staring at...

**Ryoken:**I'm on that plane!!! I'm on that plane!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara:**_And you're never home_

__He pouts and faces himself back to the audience, eyes still lock at the lass...

Aichi grins...

Screen He bends his head down and shakes it hopelessly...

From the backstage, Ryoken throws a wireless mike to Sasuke....

Sasuke catches it with his right hand, sending a glare to Ryoken and throws it at Aichi...

**Aichi:**_I'm always dressed to kill _

She catches it professionally...

Screen Gaara walks on a crowded street, hands on his pocket....

**Aichi:**_And I feel like I owe it to the world_

Aichi moves her mike from her right hand to her left one...

Screen He bumps into someone familiar but he didn't bother to look at that person, he just continued to walk...

**Aichi:**Baka! Cross-eyed! I WAS that girl!

**Aichi:**_But I OWE it to myself!!!!!!!!!_

Screen the person he bumped stayed on the spot where they passed each other...

She copies the movements Gaara made on the first stanza...

Gaara sweat drops....

**Gaara:**Hyper.....

She walks down heading to the front part of the stage...

**Aichi:**_And you're, _

She faces Gaara with serious face...

Screen Gaara stops from walking and looks back when he thought he heard someone called his name at his back....

**Gaara:**_you're not here_

An eye-to-eye contact happens between them...

Lee's, Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Neji's eyes twitched....

Screen He looks around... only to find people passing at the street.... they seem blurred to him.

Neji:You're just sleepy, dude... Might as well sleep after this...!.

**Gaara:**_And I can't stop pretending _

Gaara's green eyes flicker... ano ibig sabihin nyan 

Screen The lad shakes his head slowly before heaving out a sigh....

**Gaara:**_That you're forever mine..._

Aichi returns the stare given to her by Gaara...EXAGGERATELY...

Screen He continues on his way, head bent down....

**Gaara:**_And I _

_He walks back to the middle..._

Screen Back at the room, he opens his green eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling...

**Gaara:**_I can't _sleep_ ANYMORE!! _But I never sleep!!!

_He throws the bear with all of his force to Aichi.... well, not all... edi nasira na yung teddy bear_

Screen He throws the bear up and stands up....

**Aichi:**poor teddy bear... sob...

**Gaara:**_since you left _

Gaara points out Aichi... Aichi points herself quizzically...

Screen The bear lands back at his bed as he closes the door...

**Gaara:**_I miss you singing me to sleep_

**Neji:**How can you sleep while Aichi is singing? Her voice sounds like a rocket launched to space...

**Naruto:** Right.

**Sasuke:**I agree.

**Lee:**Yah, yah.

Screen He's on the park again, walking while singing the lyrics....

**Gaara:**_I can't wake anymore _

**Aichi:** Are you trying to say that you're already dead??

Screen back at his room, he sat on the window sill while gazing at the sky..._ nagdaydreaming ba daw? _

**Gaara:**_in your arms _

Screen He averted his gaze to the stuffed toy on his bed....

**Gaara:**I miss you singing me to sleep

He heads to the center...

**Tenten, Ryoken, Kai and Kio: **_Cheer up_

**Aichi: **_my friends all say... _Even after torturing me.

/Aichi walks to the middle isle of the stage...

**Aichi:**_And I can't stop pretending_

_**Ryoken**: _that you're sleeping Cinderella in the middle of the dessert?

**Aichi:**Glare glare!

**Aichi:**_That you're forever mine _

**Gaara:**What? Forever?? Can it be just up to this moment?

The sound coming from Sasuke's guitar enters at this part again...

**Gaara:**_You're better alone anyways_ Yah! It's better if you're alone! So leave me now!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara:**_And you're not here,_

**Aichi:**Actually Im right here. --

**Gaara:**_NOT HEEERRREEEEE!! _JUST LEAVE!!!

_Aichi smacks him..._

**Aichi:**How many times must I tell you that I'm real!!!

**Gaara:**_I can't dream anymore _/sniffs/ because all I've been having are nightmares...

**Gaara:**_since you left /_My life become better. /

**Gaara:**_I miss you singing me to sleep _/I'm a stupid liar...!/

**Gaara:**_I can't wake anymore _/I really wish that.../

**Gaara:**_in your arms_Why don't we just chop your arms?/

**Gaara:**_I miss you singing me to sleep. _I'm a liar. Nothing but a liar! A stupid headed liar!! Kami will punish me and send me to hell with the demons!!!!!

**Aichi:** I thought the demons and you were close??

**Gaara:**_Cheer up my friends all say..._ It might be better if they really are cheering for me..!

And with that...the song ended...

=== Naruto's Band ===

Author note: bwahahahaha kawawa si Gaara. Tapos review kayo para ipost ko yung kay neji. "dress to kill" new found glory


End file.
